


Best (human) Friend

by The_Mighty_Elysian



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Nothing major though, Romantic Fluff, first fluff, shameless fluff, suggestive ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mighty_Elysian/pseuds/The_Mighty_Elysian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's bored, so Asami does the one thing she think will bring her girlfriend out of her bad mood. Korrasami fluff :D Rating for language and some suggestiveness. One-shot. Might create a collection of fluff with these characters in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best (human) Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am still dying over the book 3 finale, and so I decided to distract myself from the emotional pain and suffering by (attempting) to write some fluff. (spoiler alert) Guys, I honestly thought they were going to kill Tenzin there for a second, but thank goodness they didn't. Also, Bolin's a lava bender (YAY!). Was Bolin like just fantastically on point this book? Am I right, or am I right? (end spoiler alert) Anyways, this is pure, senseless, Korrasami fluff that has absolutely nothing to do with the plot line of the actual series. Just something I came up with and thought was cute. REMEMBER: this is also on FF.net if you prefer. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> word count (if you care): 1,861
> 
> 11/22: replaced with edited version. also available on FF and tumblr

Korra hadn't been her usual self. You would expect the young avatar, who was at a prime age of 19, to be engaging in a rumble tumble pro bending match, getting her hands dirty while roughing up some gang members, or saving the world from the perils of eternal evil...But no, the Avatar was doing none of that. Korra was in the open living room of her shared home with her girlfriend, Asami, sitting on the couch drawing nonsensical designs with wisps of fire in the air. Because Korra, simply put, was bored.

Asami stepped through the threshold of their home into the freshly decorated foyer. She called out to Korra to make herself known and was met with an unwelcoming 'hey'. She made her way to the living room to find Korra slumped on the couch.

"Hey, I left over 2 hours ago and you are still in the same position I left you in." The brunette only replied with a shrug of her shoulder and a grunt that could only be translated into the words that she had been uttering for the past 3 days. "Look, Korra, if you are so bored then why didn't you just come shopping with me? I could have taken you to this store that I've been dying to check out."

"No offense, but you should know by now that I hate shopping."

"Well," she began in a smug sing-song voice, "wouldn't shopping be worth it if you were graced with my company?"

"Sorry babe."

The elder pouted indignant and narrowed her eyes at her girlfriends bluntness. "Shouldn't you be doing some Avatar stuff? Like...a pilgrimage or some shit?"  
"You know very well that I went on my year long pilgrimage last year, and besides, there is nothing going on around the world. The world is at peace-for the time being. No rebellions, no brewing wars, no tyrannical leaders. Everyone is coexisting perfectly. It's terrible!"

"Why don't you go hang out with Mako and Bolin?"

 

"Mako is too busy being a police man; says I always find a way to get him in trouble. And Bolin is too caught up in his movers or studying his lava bending. “It’s not easy to learn a new form of bending when the only other person who could do it turned out to be a psycho maniac that tried to kill you, me, and everyone and is now dead now is it Korra?" she ended in a crude impersonation of the her earthbending buddy with a pout.

"You can always go practice your meditation, spirits knows meditation helps when you’re being irritating." She mumbled the last part under her breath. Korra gave he a side eye and Asami just stuck her tongue out back.

"Well, I'm sick and tired of your mood Korra, and if you aren't going to do something about it then I will." She threw her arms in the air and retreated to the kitchen where the landline resided.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"So how many days until the ship arrives?"

"Shipment from the South Pole at the base rate, let's see... should be about 7 days ma'am."

"What do I have to pay for you to bring her her as soon as possible?"

"Well, the additional fee would be 230 yuan, including tax, of course."

"I'll pay it."

"Are you sure ma'am. That's a hefty cost-"

"I need my shipment here as soon as possible. When can I expect it by?"

"The your shipment should arrive in no later than 2 days."

"Thank you sir, pleasure doing business with you."

"You're welcome Miss Sato. If you don't mind me asking, why do you need a polar bear-dog at your estate by Friday?"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Korra! Get your lazy ass out of bed now!"

"Nooooooo." Korra let out a low moan from her sleeping position. She was lying on her stomach with her head under her pillow to block the searing light coming from the windows when Asami drew the curtains in an earlier attempt to wake the Avatar.

"I told you, I have a surprise of you waiting in the backyard."

"A surprise? For me?" The young adult was intrigued.

"Yes, but you only get your surprise if you get up now!" Asami snatched the sheets off of   
her girlfriend. Korra finally rose with a pout, which Asami found incredibly cute, and sauntered off the the en-suite to get ready.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Asami I can't believe it!" Korra squealed in excitement as she ran towards her best, not human, friend. She wrapped her arms around Naga and snuggled into the white fur of her neck. Asami had to jog over to Korra because the younger ran ahead when her girlfriend told her the surprise, Asami just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I'm glad to finally see you excited about something lately, even if it isn't about me."  
"Asami-I-a-HOW?!" Korra had a wide, toothy grin plastered on her face with wide, questioning eyes peering at Asami.

"Well, you were in such a funk. Plus you haven't seen Naga in a while and she always gets you in a good mood."

"Thank you so so much babe. This is the best surprise ever! You brought my best friend back to me."

"Hey, I thought I was your best friend?" Asami tried on Korra's signature pout while crossing her arms under her chest. The playful look in her eye reassured Korra that Asami wasn't truly offend, but she decided to play along.

"She's my spirit animal Asami. My first and best not human friend. You mean just as much, if not more, to me." She smiled and left a quick peck on the taller woman's lips. 

"Plus, you have barely had time to get to know her. I'm gonna make sure you two bond, and before you know it, she will be your best friend too!"

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that. Animals never really seem to like me that much." As if on cue, Naga turned her gaze to the raven-haired woman and let out a low growl. Asami's eyes wider in fear as she stepped backwards a few paces and let out a nervous chuckle. She turned her eyes to the brunette who was only cracking up at her lover's seemingly irrational fear of the pet.

"Relax 'Sami. She's just protective. Trust me, all will be well in due time."

"In due time..." Asami repeated unconsciously as she made her way back inside the mansion, letting the two water tribe natives reacquaint themselves with each other again.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Suffice to say, Asami and Naga did not get along. Every time the heiress was within 5 feet of her, the towering beast would growl and set into a pouncing stance. Korra had no explanation other than sheer dislike. This didn't bother Asami so much though, because she had been disgusted by the animal the moment she found one of her brand-spanking-new blouses torn and drooled all over. Asami kept her distance from the creature. Unfortunately, this meant keeping her distance from Korra, who had been spending all her time with her beloved polar bear-dog. Korra would take Naga on long runs throughout the city, bring her to the park to play with random by-passers, race down the street against a speedy satomobile. Once she even saw Korra get up early (the same Korra that wouldn't even get up on her 18th birthday until noon, resulting in missing half the plans Asami had made) to scatter treats and treasures around the multiple acres of the new Sato Estate, just so she and Naga (the name tasted like poison now) could go on a scavenger hunt.

On the one hand, her girlfriend was so pleased that Korra was finally acting like herself again, but she was feeling lonely. She and Korra had only shared a kiss here and there since the 5 days that her pet had been there, and it was starting to get to the older of the two. She knew she shouldn't make a big deal out of this, but she couldn't help her feelings of neglect and jealousy.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Korra came sauntering into the bedroom to take a quick shower, she noticed the pale beauty at her vanity mindlessly brushing her hair. She always did this when she was unnerved, it soothed her. She walked over to give her a quick kiss on the lips but Asami anticipate her actions and turned so the kiss landed on her left cheek. Korra slightly pouted and asked what was wrong. Asami let out a quick sigh and placed her brush down. She turned sharply on the cushioned bench she was atop, cupped Korra's face in her hands and pulled her down for a hard, searing kiss.  
"Asami...as...much as...I want...to...I...really have...to shower" Korra said in between kisses and she pulled away, gently but forcefully. Noticing the disappointment on her face, Korra spoke again. "C'mon 'Sami, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, it's stupid." she grumble dundee her breathe while fiddling with her hands in her lap.

"Nothing you feel is stupid. Just tell me." She held her beloved's hand and lifted her from her seated position. They were now standing face to face.

"I just, feel a bit ignored."

"Babe, I just need to take a shower. We can do that after, I just don't want to do it while I'm all sweaty and stinky from running with Naga."

"See, thats it. It's not just right now, all week you've been doing this with Naga and that with Naga. I'm happy for you but you barely seem to have time for me anymore." Her hands had since left Korra's grasp and were now crossed and wrapped around her sides, as if to hug herself while she seemed to have a new found interest in the bedroom carpet. Korra pulled Asami into a tight hug and rubbed her back soothingly.  
"I'm sorry Asami, I just missed Naga so much, I didn't mean to make you feel lonely."

"I know."

"That doesn't make it okay though. I promise right after my shower we can do whatever you want for the rest of the day and I'll try to spend more time with you for the rest of Naga's visit."

"You'll even go to that new store with me?"

Korra let out a playful groan which got a giggle out of Asami. "I guess if I haaaaave to. Yes, I will go shopping."  
"Thanks babe." Asami snuggled deeper into the hug and placed a small peck on Korra's neck.

"Only for you. Now," She released the heiress and clasped her hands. "Shower, bed, shower, shopping?"

"Hmmm," Asami tapped her finger to her chin. "Shower, shopping, bed, then shower together." She wiggled her eyebrows before letting out a laugh at her own ridiculous attempts at being seductive.

"I like your thinking Miss Sato."

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's a wrap! :) Let me know how I did. I quite enjoyed writing this and I might see more fluffy nonsense in the future. This wasn't beta'b btw so if you feel inclined to point out my mistakes, don't hesitate for fear of offending me and I'll go back and edit this if/when I see corrections in the reviews. If you are following my other story I just want to apologize for not updating in so long! Good news, I have most of ch. 12 part 2 already planned out in my head, I just need to actually find the time to sit and write it. Bad news, I just started school, so writing will be put on the back burner and I'll get to my story when I can really. I can't make anymore promises because I have a heavy school work load :(. I don't know if you guys qualify this as good news, but I have already had ideas and scenes for new stories percolating through my mind for a few weeks. Some are depressing, some are cute, some are shamelessly dramatic. Let me know what you guys want to see from me by commenting below. If you have no opinions on this story or anything else I just wrote above and wanna just rant about LoK, go right ahead :). Comments, reviews, questions, and suggestions are all appreciated, encouraged, and loved by me. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
